Closer (Trollfic)
by WalrusMMMMMM
Summary: This is a story Raven Mid'night Wolfsbane the Vampire Hedgegurl Princess and her adventures in this terrible fanfiction. NOTE: This is a trollfic.
1. Chapter 1

Closer

AN: Hi FF users/human beings/spaghetti monsters/sjws/trolls/lovecraftian abominations/whatever you want to be referred to as, I was bored so I decided to make an account and write a really terrible Sonic fanfiction for no reason whatsoever other than to just be a troll. If you can, please give me tips on how to make more cringe(?) and painful. (Bad reviews are encouraged) :D

(This is a repost from my DA page here: )

Rated M for blood, adult language, sex and terrible fanfiction goodness!

Ch 1. Party Poison

The city of Station Square gleamed under the midnights sky, as I stood on the tallest skyscraper I could find. As the wind blew though my purple hair, I sighed. _I wonder if I would ever see him again._ I pondered. That smile, those gleaming red eyes, his sexy voice, what was his name again? Shadow, that was it. What an odd name. Says me, Raven Mid'night Wolfsbane. Stupid goth me.

I hear something from behind me. I sheathed my katana, and bared my fangs. "Hey, gorgeous." The guy said in a flirty tone. I turned around. "What do you want, Silver." I said, snarling at him. He smirked at me, his silver fur gleaming under the moonlight. He was wearing an open sleeveless jacket, exposing his smexy chest. "I need you for somethin' hun. A favor." He said, using a seductive voice. "If your asking to fuck, then no, I'm not a slut like that Amy bitch." I snareld thinking of that dumb whore. Sliver must have known I was getting angry so he put arm around me. Then he tried to cop a feel and I slapped him. "Don't touch me shitheat." I growled, letting him see my fangs. "I won't hesitate to bite you." "Go ahead," he said, mocking me. "Bite me. Drink my blood. The moment you do somethin' nasty, the Fallen will be at your throaht."

I backed down. As much I don't want to admit it, he was right. I made a pact with them 2 years ago with the Fallen – a coven of vampires – to wield SteelKiss, a magic katana which has been passed down for centuries from person to person. They say it has been infused with the blood with the first vampire ever to exist. I'd say it was all just a trashy story, but after how many times I used it, I wouldn't be surprised if it was true. It's blade was beyond sharp and gleamed underthe light of the moon. Its hilt was blood red and decorated with pentagrams. Upon receiving it, I somehow became a vampire and gained a weird mark in the shape of a heart on my thigh. By biting an important person like Silver, it would draw attention to the Fallen, and they don't want that.

"So…..about the offer?" Silver inquisited. I looked at him with my golden orbs. Everything seemed silent for a moment.

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi DA users! I got bored again so I wrote Ch 2!

Rated M for blood, gore, OOCness, poorly handled themes, terrible smut, wangsting, and bad spelling.

Ch 2. Numb

I walked into Silvers apartment. It was almost completelly black exept 4 some white roses that gleamed in the moonlight coming from the window. Sliver started 2 make me some coffee. "About the favor?" I asked. Silver chucked. "Theres this guy I ow money to. I need you to…..bump him off, if you will." That sentence piqed my intrest. "I'm listening. What's his name?"

"Dr Eggman."

I shuddered upon hearing that name. I still remember what he did to me. How he violated me. How he penetrated me. I was lucky I wasn't impregnated. I closed my eyes and tried not to cry. I felt myself swelling in anger. "I'll do it." I said.

I pocketed the $50 he gave me. I didn't care about the monye, I only cared about getting revenge. I left his a partment and began tthe hunt. My golden orbs filled with malice, I climbed to the top of the apartmentr and scanned the city (Vampires had great eyesight). Upon seeing some Badniks, I jumped from building to building to get there. I screeched as I flew down and tore the head off an Eggpawn. I used my katana to slice my way through all the Buzz Bombers and Snail Blasters. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and was forced up against the wall by my neck. As I stuggled to breathe, I realized who was doing this: Metal Sonic.

I could hear his robotic breaths as his red eyes pierced my soul. His metal body was gleaming the light of the moon. "What a fine specimen we have here." He said under his breath, only just audible enough for me to hear. "I think I might play with you for a while." My whole body went numb, either from fear or from lack of breath. He let go of me and a fell to thee gtround. He pinned me down and kissed me on the lips. I started crying. No…..not again. I thought.

"Oi, you. Get off her." A voice said in the dark ness. Metal Sonic turned to where the voice was coming from. Someone stepped out of te darknes. "Sh….Shadow?" I whimpered.

He growled. "Didn't u hear me punk? GET. OFF. HER." And with that, Metel Sonik got up and ran away. I slowly got up. "…Thanks." I said. Shadow looked atme. "Couldn't you be a little more enthusicastic about being saved?"

I blushed, the coulor crimson staning my purple cheeks. "Th…Thank you, Shadow." I said. I looked down at my dress. It had holes and tears everywhere. "Damn, I gotta get this fixed now."

"Well….I could go with you." Shadow offered. I immediantely took up on it. "Wait." I said. "It's morning pretty soon, and I'm a vampire and all….Do you want to stay at my house until tomorrow night?" Shadow nodded. I took his hand we went of togheter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoi Folks! Third chapter! Rated M for swearing, blood, costume porn, more OOCness, padding and spaghetti (except not spaghetti). Enjoy!

Ch 3. My Immortal

Day had passed ans Shadow took me to a clothing repair shop 2 get my drees fixed. Then we went to Hot Topic 2 get some more cloths. Wheen we got there, I saw a lovely dress on sale. It was black with red lace all over it, with a grey skull on the back and lots of black tulle underneath. I went to go try it on. When I came out, Shadow was in awe. "Wow…you look beutifull hun." He said. I smiled and twirted around. I looked fabulous. I went to look for some otth clothing. I found silver hairpin in the shape of a skull, a pair of long black leather boots, purple fistnet stockings, a gothic lacy corset, fake vampire teeth and red high heels wth chains on them. I bought all of it because it was 50% off.

Later we went to a goth bar. Shadow ordered som beer. He was wearing a mcr t-shirt he got at Hot Topic. We were chilling when we saw none other that Sonic and Amy coming in. Amy was giggling like the prep that she is and Shadow and I cringed. They came. Up to us. "Hi guys!" Sonic said all cheerfully. I resisted the urge to punch him in the face. "What?" I sneered. He smiled. "Me and Amy are going to the prom. Are you guys coming?" Shadow growed. "No, why would we go to a fukking stupid prom?" Sonic giggled and took out a poster. It read 'MCR playing at Station Square prom." While it would be cool to go to an MCR concert, we still weren't keen on going. "I'll think about it." I said.

We walked out of the club and headed to pick up my dress from the repair shop. When we got there, who we saw shocked us….Dr Eggman! Shadow and I hid behind some bins outside and waited for him to go away. Once he left, we went in. As I recieved the dress from the guy there, I asked where he was going. "He said something agout heading to Casino Night Zone." Of corse. That's where all the rich preps go. I looked at shadow and he looked at me.

"Come on, we have some thing to do."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hoi Folks! Back again with this travesty! Now with poorly written smut! Yay!

Rated M for the smexxxx (and atrocious spelling)

Ch 4: Crawling

I put on some lipskick and headed with Shadow to the casino Nigh zone. I couuldn' wait to get my hand aroundv his dirty neck and succ his blood. The though of getting revenge was turning me on. I could tell Shadow was getting turniped on because I could see his erection thorgh his blace goffic jeans. Wes should tottaly bang after this.

We snuck inside the Cussingno as I polled out my katrina and Shadow loaded his gun. We saw Eggman standing there talking to some hoes. "So Dr Eggman, ready 2 meet your DOOM?" Shadow said. Eggman just laffed. "Well ifrits a fight u want, a fight you will get!" Suddenly, the room was filled with Egg Pans nd stuff. All the prepz gasped. The robuts started shooting at us. But we doged every shit with ease. I sliced up all the roboots in my path. I looked soooooo hot when I was killing the preppy robbots and so did Shadow. We were so busy killing the Egg Pens that Eggmen got away.

I started crying. Shadow put his arm around me. "Oh…Shadow." I said. "I didn't get to kill him." Shadow cofforted me. He suddenly leaned in closer and kissed me on the lips. I blushed. "Hey…wanna go back to my apartment?" I said, in a seductive way. Shadow got what I meant and said yes.

When we got there, Shadow suddenly swept me off my feet and kissed me. I kissed him back and our tonges met. Then Shadow started to feel me up. I felt my body getting hot. Shadow pushed me into the couch and kissed my boobs. I moaned carelessly. Then he started to pull the dress off my sexy body. I could feel his hot wiener pressing agaist my thighs. I started to soak my pantsu with excitement. Shadow took them off and started fingering me. I squeales and mewed at the feeling. I was so ready for it. Shadow took off his pants and refealed his 9 ninch wang. He slowly started sliding it in. I wasn't the biggest stick I ever got, but it was amazing none the less. He started thrusting into me. It felt sooooooo good. The both of us organismed together. We snugged up together and talked about goffic band until we fell asleep.


End file.
